megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Openings Jeux *Burn My Dread *Pursuing My True Self *Dream of Butterfly *P3 FES *Soul Phrase *Shadow World *Best Friends *Break Out of... *Unbreakble Tie *Maze of Life *Pray *Alive *#X *Soul Survive *Mugen no Sekai *... Anime *Sky's the Limit *Key Plus Words *Take Your Way *Breakin' Through *Word of the Voice *... Endings Jeux *Memories of You *Never More *Voice *Brand New Days *Now I Know *Today *By Your Side *Change Your Way *Changing Me *Time Capsule *Reset *... Anime *Beauty of Destiny *The Way of Memories *Be *Suicides Love Story *Found Me *... Inserts Jeux *Want to Be Close *... Anime *Alone in This World *... Burn My Dread '''Burn My Dread''' est la chanson d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3]]''. Cette musique, composée et arrangée par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrite par les frères Komori ([[Shigeo Komori|Shigeo]] et [[Yoshihiro Komori|Yoshihiro]]), est interprétée par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Les paroles illustrent la lutte contre le temps inexorable. Une version de combat, nommée '''Burn My Dread -Last Battle-''', est joué lors du combat final contre [[Nyx/Persona 3|Nyx]]. Cette version, écrite par [[Reiko Tanaka]], est interprétée par [[Lotus Juice]], qui la réécrira intégralement dans l'album ''Reincarnation''. Paroles Opening ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' Spring of Birth ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' :''Voiceless town tapping feet'' :''I clench my fist in pockets tight'' :''far in mist a tower awaits'' :''like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''This time I'll grapple down that god of fear'' :''And throw him into hell's fire'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll shrug the pain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''Oh I will run burning all regret and dread'' :''And I will face the sun with pride of the living'' Reincarnation ver. :''Dreamless dorm ticking clock'' :''I walk away from the soundless room'' :''Windless night moonlight melts'' :''My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom'' :''Nightly dance of bleeding swords'' :''Reminds me that I still live'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''I once ran away from the god of fear'' :''And he chained me to despair'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll break the chain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight'' :''Voiceless town tapping feet'' :''I clench my fist in pockets tight'' :''far in mist a tower awaits'' :''like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight'' :''Clockwork maze end unknown'' :''In frozen time a staircase stands'' :''Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor'' :''I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands'' :''Cold touch of my trembling gun'' :''I close my eyes to hear you breathe'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''I will burn my dread'' :''This time I'll grapple down that god of fear'' :''And throw him into hell's fire'' :''Burn my dread'' :''I'll shrug the pain'' :''And run till I see the sunlight again'' :''Oh I will run burning all regret and dread'' :''And I will face the sun with pride of the living'' -Last Battle- P3 ver. :''(I will burn my dread)'' :''(I'll burn your dread / Gonna burn your dread)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Gonna do this)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(One time for your mind)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(Hey yo / Drop like this)'' :''There's no man's land / No man ever survived'' :''Invisible hands're / Behinds you just now'' :''If you ever win that / Race against rage then'' :''You'll be King coz / It's no man's land, for real'' :''The Mask is in heavy rain / Ultimately slain'' :''Make shadows slave / What we've done is in vein'' :''Carrying AK-47 / 24/7 but'' :''You've got eleven / Persecuted by heaven'' :''Comes from the direction / No indication'' :''You've got to / To let it move first'' :''Let it out, let it down, let it inside let loose'' :''Letting letting damn depressed / Let's get it up'' :''Then which gotta do is to / Drop the hammer down'' :''Drop rhyme drop hammer / Digging like a labor'' :''You've got blood all over / Ash all over'' :''Spit it out sion / Game's over'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''Tear up your fear / The end is coming near'' :''Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''No soul robust all dust / we bust'' :''Justice to the man with no life'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''Tear up your fear / The end is coming near'' :''Spit it out lilqqsrar / I'll burn your dread'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''No soul robust all dust / we bust'' :''Justice to the man with no life'' Reincarnation ver. :''(Burn my dread)'' (x4) :''(Got your bulletproof)'' :''(Burn my dread)'' :''(vest?) :''(Burn my dread)'' (x5) :''Fear not / Jump in the fire'' :''Got to burn the dread / Let my soul inspire'' :''To a higher place / In this gaia case'' :''No time to waste / Never close this case man'' :''What ever you do / It's always gonna come back'' :''So living by the guns / Gonna get the gun clap'' :''I ain't giving in / Hell nah fuck that'' :''If you got a problem / Then stand up and say "what?"'' :''Man's gotta do / You know'' :''What a mans gotta do for life'' :''The battle yeah'' :''Got a little robust / Since we first met'' :''Cuz I have yet / To put my fist down'' :''It ain't easy but / Never show my weakness'' :''No way out of this / So freaking better seize it'' :''Deep breath / Talk to Jesus'' :''Pray to God / Still make my own way'' :''And I preach this'' :''(Burn my dread)'' (x9) :''I am the front man / Who used to be the nicest'' :''Making my own rules / Apply them for their guidance'' :''Only top dogs in the game / Knows how to fight this'' :''The fear of life / Many choose to runaway from it'' :''On the straight away / They get caught up'' :''Grabbed, thrown down, smashed up'' :''I'm afraid of / What to come'' :''At the same time afraid of / What I become'' :''No way out of this / So drop the bomb'' :''Trace my trails / And follow and thats done'' :''One, two, three'' :''And let me pop this right here / And become number one'' :''I may dictate but / You know the shits great'' :''Because I think straight / But my rhymes hot baked'' :''Know that sometimes / You just gotta let it go'' :''To the flow this time / On the microphone'' :''(Burn my dread)'' (x9) Pursuing My True Self '''Pursuing My True Self''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 4]]''. Cette musique, composée et arrangée par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrite conjointement par [[Reiko Tanaka]], [[Yu Namba]] et [[RyoRca]], est interprétée par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Les paroles illustrent une rupture avec une vie monotone. [[Benjamin Franklin]] a écrit les paroles additionnelles pour l'album ''Reincarnation''. Paroles Opening ver. :''We are living our lives'' :''Abound with so much information'' :''Come on, let go of the remote;'' :''Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?'' :''I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go,'' :''But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed'' :''Loading loading loading,'' :''Quickly reaching maximum capacity'' :''Warning warning warning,'' :''Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahhhhh)'' :''Get up on your feet, tear down the walls'' :''Catch a glimpse of the hollow world'' :''Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere'' :''You're locked up in your mind'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' Reincarnation ver. :''We are living our lives'' :''Abound with so much information'' :''Come on, let go of the remote;'' :''Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?'' :''I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go,'' :''But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed'' :''Loading loading loading,'' :''Quickly reaching maximum capacity'' :''Warning warning warning,'' :''Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahhhhh)'' :''Get up on your feet, tear down the walls'' :''Catch a glimpse of the hollow world'' :''Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere'' :''You're locked up in your mind'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' :''Get up, get up, it's time to get real'' :''Can't control the steering wheel, outside is in a veil'' :''Of mystery won't get out so easily'' :''We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening'' :''Hey brother, watch yourself'' :''Grab your things, don't miss your chance'' :''Find your own rhythm'' :''And dance your own dance'' :''Be creative, chart your course'' :''You must know what lies ahead'' :''Driving through the deep end of the ocean'' :''Leaving obscurity'' :''You are standing in the middle of another world'' :''It's hard to feel your real emotions'' :''You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears'' :''Let me help you find a place to call it home'' :''We're all trapped in a maze of relationships'' :''Life goes on with or without you'' :''I swim in the sea of the unconscious'' :''I search for your heart, pursuing my true self'' Dream of Butterfly '''Dream of Butterfly''' est le thème d'introduction de la version PSP de ''[[Revelations: Persona]]''. Ce thème, composé et arrangé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]], est interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Les paroles illustrent la complexité de la réalité. Paroles Kanji :''Dream of butterfly or is life a dream'' :''Don't wanna wake up coz I'm happier here'' :''あなたがいる それだけで良かった'' :''ただ一つの 真実だったの'' :''だけどそれは夢で'' :''(Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean)'' :''気付けば誰もいない'' :''確かなものは何にも'' :''(Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain)'' :''ここには無いと解った'' :''うつろうこの世界 何を信じて生きればいい?'' :''悲しみ (I can't believe in you)'' :''溺れて (But I cannot forget you)'' :''叫びながらあなた見た (I will dig up my faith)'' :''あの夜 (And march on)'' :''あなたが (I cannot see ahead)'' :''いるから (But I can't keep standing still)'' :''私強くなれるんだと (So I will close my eyes)'' :''信じた (And march on)'' :''苦しみ (Can't lay the blame on you)'' :''畏れて (But I can not forgive you)'' :''泣きながら あなた呼んだ (So drenched up in rain)'' :''あの日 (I'll march on)'' :''あなたの (I cannot face the sun)'' :''せいだと (But I cannot dream at night)'' :''気付いた自分の弱さ (So under the moonlight)'' :''全てが (I'll march on)'' Romaji :''Dream of butterfly or is life a dream'' :''Don't wanna wake up coz I'm happier here'' :''Anata ga iru sore dakede yokatta'' :''Tada hitotsu no shinjitsu datta no'' :''Dakedo sore wa yume de'' :''(Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean)'' :''Kizukeba dare mo inai'' :''Tashikana mono wa nani mo'' :''(Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain)'' :''Koko ni wa nai to wakatta'' :''Utsurō kono sekai nani wo shinjite ikireba ī?'' :''Kanashimi (I can't believe in you)'' :''Oborete (But I cannot forget you)'' :''Sakebinagara anata mita (I will dig up my faith)'' :''Ano yoru (And march on)'' :''Anata ga (I cannot see ahead)'' :''Iru kara (But I can't keep standing still)'' :''Watashi tsuyoku narerunda to (So I will close my eyes)'' :''Shinjita (And march on)'' :''Kurushimi (Can't lay the blame on you)'' :''Osorete (But I can not forgive you)'' :''Nakinagara anata yonda (So drenched up in rain)'' :''Ano hi (I'll march on)'' :''Anata no (I cannot face the sun)'' :''Seida to (But I cannot dream at night)'' :''Kizuita jibun no yowasa (So under the moonlight)'' :''Subete ga (I'll march on)'' P3 FES '''P3 FES''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3 FES]]''. Paroles Soul Phrase Paroles Shadow World Paroles Best Friends Paroles Break Out of ... Paroles Unbreakable Tie Paroles Maze of Life Paroles Pray Paroles Alive